Wall Street
Wall Street is the downtown business sector of Mainframe, named after the real-world Wall Street in New York City. Most of the buildings there are large skyscrapers. Here the majority of Mainframe's data is processed before being sent onto the data highways. Wall Street is located between Giedi Prime and Beverly Hills sectors. Megabyte managed to break into the Principal Office and take control of the Core Control Chamber. He ordered the system to erase so he could recreate it in his own image. During the shutdown process, several skyscrapers in Wall Street collapsed and fell down. Some crushing other buildings as they fell. (Infected) Hexadecimal began to paint all of Mainframe after she had taken control of the System Paint Program. To demonstrate her new talent, she wrapped ribbons of paint around the skyscrapers of Wall Street. Each tower turned to multiple, very bright, and vivid colors. The sector had become extremely chaotic and the pathways were almost as warped as Lost Angles. Enzo and Frisket found it somewhat difficult to navigate. When Bob eventually restored everything by performing an 'Undo command' in Hex's Lair, Wall Street along with the rest of Mainframe, returned to normal. (Painted Windows) At the beginning of the Viral Wars a task force of ABCs chased a squad of nine CPUs through Wall Street sector. They were the only remaining ships in the decimated CPU fleet. The CPUs were ordered to line up single file, and the ABCs arranged in a cross fire formation. Just as the ABCs prepared to fire the Principal Office opened fire on the ABCs and destroyed all of them, allowing the CPUs to safely enter the Principal Office hanger. (To Mend and Defend) Towards the end of the Viral Wars, Wall Street had taken on incredible damage. Buildings had been completely destroyed, huge fires burned through the massive skyscrapers and the whole superstructure was corroded from the fighting. Destroyed ABCs and CPU fighters lay across the lower levels with other debris. (Megaframe) After a Game Cube pushed Mainframe over the edge, the city started to crash as entire sectors collapsed. Along with the other sectors, Wall Street hit the Energy Sea hard, buildings fell and fires continued to rage as it sank. Each of its once beautiful skyscrapers collapsed into the sea. When the User restarted Mainframe, Wall Street descended from the sky as golden incoming data, and its form was completely restored when the Energy Sea was reconnected. As the data highways resumed the large skyscrapers' power gradually came back online again. (End Prog) Wall Street took sever damage during the Net War, when Daemon and Hexadecimal battled each other. The two super powerful viruses fought each other damaging buildings in both Baudway Sector and Wall Street. Some of the sector's sky scrapers collapsed as the two equally matched viruses plowed each other into the buildings and streets. (Sacrifice) References *The sector's name has never been mentioned in the show, but it is named on the official ReBoot fansite: http://www.mainframe.ca/reboot/Welcome.html Gallery Wall_Street_(2).jpg Wall_Street_(3).jpg Wall_Street_(5).jpg Wall_Street_(7).jpg Wall_Street_(8).jpg Wall_Street_(9).jpg Wall_Street_10.jpg Wall_Street_and_Beverly_Hills.jpg Wall_Street_(1).jpg Wall_Street_(4).jpg Wall_Street_(6).jpg Wall_Street_and_Giedi_Prime.jpg Category:Locations Category:Sectors